


Fukurodani Week

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fukurodani Week, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots, the days go in order with the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Ratings may change!Oneshots for Fukurodani Week. The last day, Bokuto's day, I might write a little extra special something for you guys.





	Fukurodani Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!!! You might be thinking it's been a while since I posted. I am working on a big project and it is soon to be released - thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy.

To be completely honest, Akaashi hated being in this position.

Of leadership.

It was always up to him to pick Bokuto up and put him back on his feet. Sure, it motivated the crazy spiker, therefore motivating the rest of the team, but there were times where he just wanted to slap the living shit out of him.

Akaashi wanted to be cared for. He doesn't want to always look after his boyfriend, but instead have Bokuto take care of him for once.

So as Akaashi began changing one day after practice, he thought to himself, why hasn't he? Bokuto was entering college soon; the relationship between them may falter at some point. The setter was worried that he was just not strong enough to keep up with Bokuto's moods.

Sighing, he zipped his bag closed and left the clubroom. Everyone else was already gone, leaving it to him to lock up. Or so he thought.

Standing just outside the clubroom stood Bokuto, hair stiff and dry with hair gel, large golden eyes sharp as ever and staring into space. Only this time, he had his schoolbag on the ground and a single yellow tulip in his hand.

At the sound of a door closing and locking, the spiker turned toward Akaashi, perking up immediately at the sight of him. 

"What can I do for you, Bokuto-san?" the raven-haired boy asked monotonously.

"Akaaaaashiiii! I told you not to call me that! We're dating!" he groaned, a pout forming with his lips and qwerky eyebrows. The other gave him a small smile, stepping up to him and placing a peck on his cheek.

"What can I do for you, Bokuto?"

"This... This is for you!" Bokuto stuck out the flower, grinning widely. Oh, how Akaashi loved the way he smiled so obnoxiously, his eyes crinkling closed. 

"Thank you... thank you, Bokuto," the setter responded quietly, taking the tulip from his hand and sniffing it. The other boy's smile grew wider somehow, stunning him with silence.

Akaashi grinned back and threw his arms around his boyfriend. He could definitely get used to this side of Bokuto.


End file.
